Chapter 32: The Seventh Mystery
The Seventh Mystery is the 8th chapter of The Doraemons' Special Volume 3. Summary While on a way to fetch his belonging that he had left behind after class, Nobita encounters a gigantic monster believed to be the seventh mystery of the school. Will Nobita be cursed? And what is the monster's true identity? Plot Nobita heads back to the school at night to retrieve the belongings that he had left behind in his class, which he complains that this is the worst possible time as he had just listened to Suneo's scary story. As Nobita is about to climb the stairs, he hears a loud sound coming from the second floor and drops his flashlight in fear. Calming himself down, Nobita picks up the flashlight and shines it up toward the stairs, only to witness a gigantic horned demon's shadow about to attack him. Shortly later after Nobita has fled from the school and back home, he informs Doraemon and the visiting Matadora about the nightmare he has encountered, which Doraemon laughs it off. Nobita then explains his speculation that the demon might be connected to the 7th mystery of the school that Suneo had told him about, and that whoever finds out about it will suffer a great misfortune. Still not believing in Nobita's words, Doraemon replies that the demon could be just a hallucination brought by Nobita's own cowardice and leaves to go on a night date with Mii-chan. Matadora however, is interested in Nobita's story and suggests both of them go figure out the truth with the help of Time Machine, which Nobita agrees. Nobita and Matadora use the Time Machine to go back to the school at 9:00 P.M., before the time that Nobita encountered the demon. As Nobita is determinated to prove Doraemon that the demon he had saw truly exists, he and Matadora witness two suspicious men trying to break into the school. The two quickly realize that the men are none other than robbers who plan to steal valuables, as the men proceed to remove the hallway's window in order to get inside the building. Though Matadora suggests Nobita the possibility that the men were the culprits that pretended to be the demon to scare his past self, Nobita is skeptical as the demon's size and appearance doesn't match with the robbers. Nevertheless, the two decide to test the theory by scaring the robbers with the Seven Mysteries of the School themselves. * Nobita and Matadora begin the first part of their plan by planting a "Roboter" on the bronze statue in front of the school, causing it to walk around and scare the robber further into the building. * Next, they use the Spirit Staff to make the piano in the music room plays by itself. * At the science room, they use another "Roboter" to make a skeleton model chase after the robbers. * Nobita and Matadora plant an "Anywhere Door" linked to the graveyard in front of the emergency exit to scare the robbers when they try to escape. * Nobita uses "Invisible Cloak" to pretend being a floating head and scare the robbers into the art room. * Matadora uses "Hypnotizing Megaphone" to make the painting of Mona Lisa comes alive, scaring the robber and causing the thin robber to collapse on the floor. Nobita then decides to use one more gadget to finish off the other robber and complete the final mystery, while Matadoro goes down the stair as he sees the past Nobita and believes that it's the present Nobita who had gone down to the first floor. However, before Nobita can use the gadget he accidently drops in on the floor, causing the gadget to bounce down the stairs and in front of the past Nobita who drops his flashlight. At this time, the fat robber notices Nobita and points toward him. Realizing that Nobita is the floating head from before, the fat robber reveals his hidden knife in anger for being tricked, and chases after Nobita in veangence. Knowing that he has no hope of winning, Nobita runs toward Matadora who is shocked to see the robber with a knife. Matadora tells Nobita who is dodging the fat robber attack to use the gadget, but becomes even more horrified that Nobita dropped in down on the first floor. Before the fat robber can finish Nobita off, Matadora crashes into the robber with his horns, knocking the robber's head on the staircase. Though realizing that the robbers weren't related to the demon and still wondering about it's true identity, Nobita and Matadora decide to call it for a day. Unknown to the two, the fat robber regains consciousness and prepare to attack them once again, chasing them down on the first floor. Before the robber can stab Matadora, a bright light envelopes him and turning Matadora into a giant, scaring the fat robber into unconsciousness. Though surprised at the turn of event at first, Nobita quickly figures out what truly occured after seeing his past self running out of the school, namely, the demon that he had saw is none other than Matadora who was enlarged by the dropped "Big Light", which his past self wrongly picked up and shone it on Matadora, believing to be his own flashlight. Having finally solved the mystery of today's night, Nobita and Matadora laugh it off as they watched the robbers being taken away by the police. After returning home, the two are asked by Doraemon about their investigation. Deciding to scare him a bit, Nobita and Matadora proceed to unveil their story of "battle with the demon", which leaves Doraemon running around in fear of the prospect of being cursed for knowing the seventh mystery of the school, something that both Nobita and Matadora now know that it's nothing but a simple fabrication. Characters (in order of appearances) * Nobita Nobi * Suneo Honekawa * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda * Doraemon * El Matadora * Mii-chan * The Robbers Gadgets used * Time Machine * Roboter * Spirit Staff * Anywhere Door * Invisible Mantle * Hypnotizing Megaphone * Big Light Trivia Gallery Robbers.jpg Robberslashdodge.jpg thedoraemonsspecialch30_robbersarrested.jpg References